Pump assemblies typically use a system consisting of packing, a lantern ring and a gland around the drive shaft for the pump impeller to allow for cooling and lubrication of the rotating shaft without allowing the stock which is being pumped to contaminate the lubricated area. The lantern ring is a ring having a number of apertures which allow lubrication to be forced into the area of the rotating shaft. In order to prevent leakage around the shaft, packing is forced tightly against the lantern ring around the shaft. An annular gland is used to tighten the packing against the lantern ring. When a leak develops, the gland is tightened further to compress the packing in more tightly, until eventually it is necessary to remove and replace the packing.
In the past, removal of the packing has been carried out using a "packing puller" which is a tool having a rigid handle and a hardened steel hook at one end of the handle. This tool is used to scrape and pull away at the packing until it is all removed. This is a difficult and time-consuming job. There is therefore a need for an improved apparatus and method for removing the lantern ring and packing from a pump.